California Screamin'
California Screamin' is a steel roller coaster located in Paradise Pier at the Disney California Adventure at the Disneyland Resort in Anaheim, California. It is one of the original attractions at Disney's California Adventure, having opened on February 8, 2001. California Screamin' was designed by Walt Disney Imagineering and built by Swiss design company Intamin AG. It is 6,072 feet long with a top speed of 55 miles per hour, achieved in the launch at the beginning of the ride. The launch uses linear induction motors to propel the train with enough momentum to clear the first lift hill, rather than using a traditional lift hill chain. History Opening with the park, California Screamin' was one of the most prominent attractions, with a large Mickey Mouse silhouette being located in the attraction's large loop. However, with the Sun Wheel being transformed into Mickey's Fun Wheel in 2008, the Mickey was removed and the loop now contains a sun icon. On November 5, 2010, the original safety spiels by Dee Bradley Baker were replaced with new ones by Neil Patrick Harris to keep it more in theme with the old boardwalk aesthetic that the Paradise Pier area was shifting towards. Records *At 6,072 feet long, it is the second-longest steel roller coaster in the United States, and the sixth-longest in the world. *It is also the longest roller coaster in the world with an inversion. *With its solitary loop, it is the first and only ride in the Disneyland Resort to have one, and only the 4th of 6 Disney coasters around the world to do so (the others being Space Mountain: Mission 2 & Indiana Jones et le Temple du Péril at Disneyland Paris, Rock 'n' Roller Coaster Starring Aerosmith at Disney's Hollywood Studios and Walt Disney Studios Park, and Raging Spirits at Tokyo DisneySea). Gallery California Screamin at day.jpg|California Screamin' at day California Screamin entrance.jpg|The entrance to the ride California Screamin inversion.jpg|The loop California Screamin launch zone.jpg|The launch zone California Screamin at night.jpg|California Screamin' at night with the former Sun Wheel Incidents *On July 29, 2005, 25 guests were injured when the purple train rear-ended the red train. Of the 48 guests aboard the two trains, 15 were taken to local hospitals for treatment of minor injuries. The accident occurred on the section of track about 30 feet (9.1 m) short of the station. A full ride stop was activated, with the red train stopping, and the brake segment that was supposed to have stopped the purple train failed, and it continued until it collided with the stopped red train. An investigation showed that a faulty brake valve, installed a few days later by Disney (not by the ride manufacturer Intamin AG), was the cause. *On July 22, 2011, 23 guests were rescued from California Screamin' by firefighters when a person's backpack fell out of one of the trains and landed on the track, causing the orange train to valley just after the inversion but before the next block brake. It reopened two days later after the train was winched up the next hill, had its damaged wheels replaced, and allowed to complete the circuit. Trivia *California Screamin' contains over 36 miles (58 kilometers) of electrical wire, and 167 miles (269 kilometers) of individual conductors. *California Screamin' is the only Disney outdoor looping roller coaster in North America (Rock 'n' Roller Coaster at Disney's Hollywood Studios in Florida inverts three times, but is enclosed). *It took 5,800,000 pounds (2,600,000 kg) of steel to build California Screamin'. *There are 11,500,000 pounds (5,200,000 kg) of concrete in the foundations and the "deepest" foundation is a deep pile of 48 feet (15 m). *Because Disney California Adventure Park is located within a residential zone and must adhere to certain noise restriction guidelines, special "scream" tubes were designed for California Screamin' to prevent all the hollering from being blasted across Anaheim during those thrill portions of the ride that are sure to elicit such a reaction. *The ride's name is an obvious nod from the song "California Dreamin" by The Mamas & the Papas. *There are 108 acoustic devices to play the "Synchronized On-Board Audio Track" (S.O.B.A.T.) on board each train, including High Rangers in the riders' head rests, Mid Rangers near their ears, and Sub-woofers underneath each rider's seat. Category:Disney California Adventure attractions Category:Roller coasters Category:Steel roller coasters Category:Roller coasters with inversions Category:Paradise Pier attractions Category:Disney parks and attractions Category:Thrill Rides Category:Disney's Fastpass equipped attractions